Permanencia
by Harumaki03
Summary: Aunque no lo diría en voz alta, la había añorado más de lo que podía expresar y no quería volver a pasar por aquella tormenta de emociones angustiantes de nuevo.


**"Permanencia** **"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Aunque no lo diría en voz alta, la había añorado más de lo que podía expresar y no quería volver a pasar por aquella tormenta de emociones angustiantes de nuevo.

 **Nota:** Un **KaraIri** que tenía desde inicios de año escrito * _gulp_ *.

 **-/-/-**

¿Qué había dicho? Algo de extrañar a sus maestros y tiempo. No para ella, sino para él.

¿Por qué quería darle tiempo a él? ¿De qué, para qué? Miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, aún le quedaban muchas horas de vuelo hasta aterrizar en Belgrado, la capital de Serbia.

Ella había dicho que le avisaría al llegar entonces porqué sentía que algo estaba fallando... ¿Porqué tenía esa especie de nudo en la garganta?

Soltando un chasquido con la lengua decidió poner todos sus pensamientos personales a un lado y continuar con el papeleo de su trabajo.

 **-/-/-**

Llegó a casa pasada la medianoche, encendió la luz del pasillo y frunció el ceño al notar el silencio que había.

Usualmente ella estaría dormida en el sofá, esperándole mientras el sonido de cualquier programa en la televisión hacia sonido de fondo, pero ella no estaba y no lo estaría hasta no sabía cuando, así que lo mejor sería disfrutar de ese silencio, que estaba seguro luego lo extrañaría.

Presionó el botón en la grabadora del teléfono para escuchar los mensajes. Dos mensajes y ambos relacionados al trabajo. Aflojó la corbata y mantuvo su ceño fruncido, como si esperase que con esto el teléfono sonará o el botón rojo de nuevos mensajes empezará a parpadear, pero ni una cosa u la otra sucedió.

 **-/-/-**

24 horas. Ya habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas desde que ella se había marchado y se suponía que ya debía haber arribado a Belgrado hacia horas.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba su llamada? Entendía que podía haber estado muy cansada pero ni siquiera en las misiones que había tenido en aquel año fuera del país, ella había olvidado avisarle.

Apretó la mandíbula y su ceño se frunció mientras miraba con molestia el móvil sobre su escritorio, como si fuese el culpable directo de la ausencia de la llamada de ella.

Lo tomó, desbloqueó la pantalla y empezó a marcar un número hasta que detuvo su acción. Quizá dormía, quizá aún no llegaba hasta la casa de Lovro y su esposa, quizás...

Volvió a dejar el móvil sobre la mesa justo cuando la puerta de su oficina fue tocada. Decidió sacudir su cabeza y apretar su corbata.

Tenía que concentrarse en lo importante y en este momento era la reunión que se llevaría a cabo con el Jefe del Ministerio de Defensa y tenía que prepararse.

 **-/-/-**

 _"El número que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible para contestar, por favor...",_ colgó la llamada una vez más.

Era la duodécima ocasión que intentaba ponerse en contacto con ella desde que había salido del trabajo aquella tarde. Aquello lo estaba irritando como jamás pensó.

¿Dónde estaba y por qué no contestaba? Arrojó su saco sobre la cama y dejo el móvil en la mesita de noche, chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

Últimamente la jovialidad de ella se había visto mermada por las continuas misiones y diferentes escenarios que habían requerido una faceta distinta de ella. Pero siempre volvía a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus azules ojos brillando como dos joyas preciosas.

El tiempo para pasarlo juntos también se había visto reducido por el trabajo y lo único de lo que habían hablado durante los últimos seis meses había sido trabajo por igual.

Muchas veces se quedó a dormir en la oficina mientras ella volvía a casa y... Apretó los labios, ¿porqué estaba tan preocupado? Se estiró y su mano rozó la almohada que ella usaba para dormir.

Por inercia se la llevo al pecho, abrazándola e inhalo para captar su olor allí con éxito. ¿Qué había hecho esa mujer consigo? Sacudió la cabeza y colocó la almohada a regañadientes en su sitio.

Lo mejor sería darse una ducha e irse a la cama pues el día siguiente sería igual de arduo que el que dejaba atrás.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Karasuma? —el aludido se quedó frío cuando escuchó aquella voz ronca al otro lado de la línea.

Aquella voz y ese marcado acento...

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle, Lovro? —preguntó con sequedad mientras organizaba los papeles sobre su escritorio.

—Bueno saber que aún tienes el mismo número —fue el saludo del mayor —solo estoy sirviendo como mensajero —espetó — _"estoy bien, gracias y nos veremos luego"_ es el mensaje —Lovro se aclaro la garganta y Karasuma miró la pantalla de su móvil con escepticismo.

—¿Qué demonios...? —gruñó, sin entender.

—Yo solo estoy entregando el mensaje —de su lado Lovro observaba a su esposa y su pupila disparando a unas dianas con unos rifles —quizá se canso de esa vida pacífica —murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa —probablemente no fue suficiente —Karasuma por su lado tenía la mandíbula apretada mientras sentía su pulso acelerarse.

—Dígale a ella que se ponga al teléfono y me lo diga —Lovro soltó una risilla seca y luego chasqueó la lengua.

—Será mejor que te olvides de Irina Jelavic —y cortó la comunicación.

Varios pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Karasuma en esos segundos en los que solo escuchaba el tono de la llamada colgada. Quería romper el aparato que tenía en las manos, tuvo un terrible deseo de tirar su escritorio hasta el otro lado de la habitación y deseo más que nunca tener a la rubia delante de sí para que pudiera responder todas las preguntas que ahora lo estaban agobiando.

—Jefe, el señor ministro... —uno de sus ayudantes entró a la oficina con un fajo de papeles y se quedó frío al mirar a su superior.

Con su ceño fruncido hasta más no poder y sus dientes apretados mientras sujetaba el móvil en la mano, a punto de romperlo.

—¿J-jefe Karasuma? —balbuceó, preocupado.

Y las palabras que salieron de la boca del pelinegro les sorprendió a ambos.

—Busquen a Irina y díganme su ubicación exacta —el joven no necesito una palabra más y salió trastabillando de allí.

 **-/-/-**

Varias horas más tarde y Karasuma ya tenía la localización de la casa de Lovro en Belgrado. Estaba en un pequeño pueblo alejado de la capital.

El móvil de Irina estaba fuera del rango de localización _(—Debe estar apagado o descargado —había dicho uno de los que estaban rastreándola)_.

Así que Karasuma Tadaomi, con la información ya en sus manos, a pesar de lo que todo mundo habría pensado por sus prisas para tener los datos, estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala, con la corbata aflojada y dos botones desabrochados en lugar de en un avión camino a Serbia.

 _"¿Estoy bien, gracias y nos veremos luego?"_... ¡¿Era en serio?! Se quitó la corbata de un tirón y respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, el problema es que no encontraba la forma y no sabía porqué esas malditas palabras solo lo enojaban más.

Ella no le había dicho nada de sentirse incómoda y ella lo echaba absolutamente todo afuera. ¿En verdad estaba cansada de su vida pacífica? ¿La paz que buscaba era imposible?

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y los jaló en frustración. Odiaba sentirse confundido, era un hombre recto de " _sí_ " o " _no_ ". Detestaba la creciente sensación de ira que le nacía en la boca del estómago al imaginarla no regresando de nuevo a casa, su casa.

¿Pero cuál era su casa? Se filtro el pensamiento en medio de su incomodidad y desazón. ¿Las cuatro paredes donde ambos compartían vivienda? ¿La cama? Hizo una mueca con la boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Hasta ahora, no se había percatado de cuan vacía y fría era la vivienda de sus brazos sin su única habitante.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Alguien sabe cuando regresará Irina-san? —la encargada de los nuevos reclutas miró a todos a su alrededor, que a su vez miraron de forma furtiva a Karasuma, sentado al fondo—. Quisiera saber si esta dispuesta a reforzar el aprendizaje de distintos idiomas para los nuevos reclutas.

—Jelavic se encuentra en unas cortas vacaciones —respondió Karasuma con sequedad al notar el silencio que había caído y sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre sí—. Cuando regrese ya te dejará saber.

—¿Cuándo regresará? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño, los demás tragaron en seco al notar que Karasuma detenía el paso de su bolígrafo sobre los documentos que firmaba.

—Tiempo indefinido —soltó cada palabra casi entre dientes y escuchó como la mujer cuyo nombre realmente no recordaba soltar un risa seca con lo que parecía ser ironía.

—Ya veo —asintió como quien ha descubierto todo —yo también me habría ido de forma indefinida con una pareja así —se encogió de hombros —bueno, ya trataré de contactarla por otros medios, me retiro —se despidió, agitando la mano y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En la sala había un silencio tal que se podía escuchar una aguja caer sobre la alfombra, los demás miraron al pelinegro entre el borde de sus lentes, papeles y rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso? —y sucedió. Karasuma rompió el bolígrafo con la mano, haciendo que uno de los más cercanos a él diera un respingo.

—V-vamos jefe, tómelo con calma —pidió uno de los más antiguos y cercanos a Karasuma —fue solo un comentario al aire —Karasuma le miró con cara de pocos amigos —y yo mejor hago silencio, si que sí —y siguió sellando documentos.

—Pero no la culpe, jefe —Miho, la que fungía como secretaria de Karasuma suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es natural que la gente piense que usted no tiene ningún sentimiento por Irina-san por la forma en que la trata.

—Y lo poco que le dice públicamente que la quiere o parecido —murmuró otro.

—No son asuntos nuestros, así que a nadie le importa lo que suceda entre ustedes más que a ustedes dos —señaló Miho—. Mientras usted le diga a Irina-san cuánto la ama, aunque no sea de forma pública o se lo demuestra al menos con sus acciones, todo va a ir bien, porque ella realmente lo ama mucho.

Karasuma sintió que el color le bajaba de la cara y que un sudor frío le empezaba a recorrer el cuello.

¿De qué diablos estaban hablando estos?

—Creo que Karasuma-san jamás le ha dicho a Irina-san nada parecido —rió uno por lo bajo —qué penoso.

—J-jefe —una ceja le temblaba a Miho al ver que su superior tenía el entrecejo fruncido y cara de perdido—. ¿Usted nunca le ha...?

—Creo que es evidente, Miho-chan —murmuró Takeo, otro de los más cercanos a Karasuma—. Esto no es asunto nuestro, todos devuelta a sus labores, esos documentos no se revisaran por sí solos —espetó con voz de mando, mientras los demás volvían a sus asignaciones.

Karasuma dio una cabezadita en dirección a Takeo a modo de agradecimiento. Pero tanto Takeo como Miho pensaron lo mismo.

¿Qué tan denso podía ser ese hombre respecto a los sentimientos y, peor aún, en verdad Irina-san se había marchado para no volver?

 **-/-/-**

Karasuma se dejó caer con pesadez en el sofá mirando al techo. ¿Decirle a Irina que la amaba? Aquello no era algo que hubiese pensado fuera necesario.

Chasqueó la lengua y acarició el puente de su nariz. Si en verdad quería respuestas, tendría que verla pero no sabía cuando ella iba a regresar, así que la mejor opción a la vista era ir él hacía ella, aunque...

El sonido de su teléfono celular interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos, lo tomó y se sorprendió al ver que era de Takeo, era bastante tarde, así que esperaba que no sucediera nada malo.

—Aquí Karasuma —respondió con firmeza.

—Jefe, perdone que le llame tan tarde —escuchó a Karasuma decirle que no sucedía nada—. Señor, sé que no es asunto mío pero, ¿en verdad no sabe cuándo regresará Irina-san?

Karasuma suspiró antes de responder.

—No, no lo sé.

—¡Jefe! ¿Y no piensa ir a buscarla o parecido? —preguntó, alarmado.

—Takeo-kun...

—No debería decirle esto —Takeo miró a su alrededor antes de proseguir —pero había escuchado mencionar a Irina-san que iría a Medio Oriente por una misión después de visitar Serbia —Karasuma se enderezó, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse —. De más esta decir que investigué hace poco las misiones asignadas y no hay ninguna para ella. Si tiene una misión, no es para con nosotros, jefe.

Karasuma se puso de pie y se paso la mano por sus cabellos, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

¿Irina los había traicionado? ¿Estaba trabajando como doble agente? No, no. Sacudió la cabeza, aquello no podía ser.

¿Sería aquello una misión designada por Lovro como una forma de romper con su vida en Japón y marcar su regreso como una asesina?

—Takeo-kun, investiga si ella se ha movido de Serbia o compró otro ticket de vuelo justo después de partir de aquí —ordenó mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

—¡Sí señor! —respondió el joven antes de colgar, mientras que de su lado Karasuma miraba el papel con la ubicación de la casa de Lovro.

Fue a su lista de contactos y buscó el número del hombre al que marcó sin cesar, sin obtener respuesta.

 **-/-/-**

— _¿Qué tanto amas a este hombre, Irina? —Olga miró a su pupila esbozar una amplia sonrisa, antes de responderle._

— _Lo suficiente para intentar dejar mi pasado atrás, a pesar de parecer imposible —la rubia tenía su barbilla apoyada en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y miró a su maestra con sus azules ojos chispeantes, como Olga no recordaba haberle visto jamás._

— _¿Qué tanto te ama este hombre a ti, pequeña? —el brillo de sus ojos se apago un poco y su sonrisa se torno mezcla de tristeza y melancolía—. No lo sé —se encogió de hombros —no creo que lo haga —volvió su mirada al frente, mirando el campo verde —en verdad, no lo sé._

 _Olga sabía bien cuan dulce y amargo podía ser el amor, por lo mismo, no quería que su pequeña sufriera sin necesidad, no más de lo que ya había sufrido en su pasado. Un hombre que no pudiera poner en claro sus sentimientos para con la mujer que lo amaba no podía ser considerado un hombre._

 _Acariciando los cabellos de su pequeña, decidió que hablaría de ello más tarde con Lovro._

 **-/-/-**

Irina había pensado muy a menudo sobre la conversación con su maestra al día de su llegada y a pesar de que había distraído su mente con los entrenamientos y prácticas, aquello era algo que la asaltaba cuando menos lo esperaba y ahora recorriendo las pacíficas calles a las que se había acostumbrado más rápido de lo que jamás pudo pensar, se preguntó sí aquello había sido lo correcto.

Después de todo, él jamás devolvió su llamada o mensaje.

¿Podía realmente regresar y continuar como si nada, o sería mejor si...?

 **-/-/-**

Esperaba con los brazos cruzados, de forma más paciente de lo él mismo creía. Había salido disparado a casa del trabajo en cuanto recibió el aviso.

Takeo-kun le había dicho días atrás que ella había comprado solo un ticket de vuelo de ida y vuelta _(esta última con fecha indefinida)_ y que ya lo que restaba era esperar si él decidía ir o no por ella a Serbia.

Durante aquellos días había trabajado como poseso, entrenado, revisando, firmando y yendo a reuniones sin descanso. No quería pensar en ella, tampoco en la sensación de vacío en su pecho.

Aquella mañana había despertado con la sensación de sentirla a su lado y se regañó mentalmente al notarse emocionado por ello, pero había sido su imaginación.

A su lado solo había un espacio vacío y frío. La sensación de inestabilidad emocional _(que poco o nada le había afectado en el pasado)_ lo estaba volviendo loco, así que había decidido esa mañana que iría a pedir unos días para ir a buscarla, para bien o para mal.

Todo el día había sido un ir y venir por las reuniones que no se podían posponer, así que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el primer ministro sobre sus días libres. Cuando encontró un momento para poder comer algo, recibió la llamada.

Ella había tomado un vuelo de regreso la noche anterior y pronto estaría arribando. Su primer e inusual impulso había sido querer esperarla en el aeropuerto pero negó con la cabeza, decidiendo esperarla en casa.

Y allí estaba, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, tenso hasta la médula, esperando por ella como jamás se imaginó estaría nunca.

¿Y si ella decidía no ir allí? Apretó los labios, tratando de calmarse, si aquello sucedía, solo tendría que buscarla. Si todo salía como creía, ella debería estar llegando dentro de pocos minutos.

No había terminado de concluir el pensamiento cuando escuchó el ruido de llaves, luego el sonido del seguro siendo removido y la puerta ser abierta.

Él salió al pasillo, viéndola entrar la pequeña maleta que se había llevado, la escuchó soltar un suspiro antes de volverse al frente luego de cerrar la puerta y soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—¡¿Ka-Karasuma?! —ella le miraba, totalmente atónita, como si no creyera que él estuviera allí, su cansancio debía estar haciéndole ver cosas. Era demasiado temprano para que estuviera en casa.

No sabía explicar cómo se sentía, viéndola allí como si nada, con sus azules ojos abiertos de par en par. Separó los labios para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero en su lugar soltó un gruñido y camino aprisa hacia ella, a medida de que se acercaba, podía notar como la sorpresa crecía en el rostro de ella.

Con un movimiento rápido la tomó de la muñeca, jalándola hacía sí, provocando con ello que la pequeña maleta cayera con un ruido sordo y que ella abriera los labios para preguntar qué sucedía pero no llego a formular la pregunta porque los labios del moreno la habían acallado.

La sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, sus pequeñas manos colocándose en su cuello y mejilla, la forma en que sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que no había espacio para nada más, le sorprendió notar cuánto había extrañado aquello, mordió sus labios a medida que soltaba otro gruñido y la apretaba más hacia sí sujetándola por la cintura.

Sintió como cada fibra de su ser de erizaba al sentir como ella rozaba sus uñas con la piel de su cuello y ella ahogó un gemido en sus labios cuando él mordió su labio inferior, poco a poco Karasuma hizo el beso más lento, hasta que solo quedaron sus frentes unidas y sus respiraciones entremezcladas.

—Creo que regresaré a Serbia más a menudo —rió ella, sorprendida y embriagada por el beso del moreno, sintiendo como el agarre en su cintura se hacia más fuerte—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, acariciando la mejilla masculina —estás tan tenso.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —espetó él, con el ceño fruncido—. Además, ¿qué fue ese mensaje que me mandaste con Lovro, _"_ ¿ _Estoy bien, gracias y nos veremos luego?"_ —habría querido preguntarle con la cabeza fría, pero sencillamente no podía. Su voz estaba ronca y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, Irina parecía confundida.

—Olvide mi celular aquí con las prisas —el ceño de ella se frunció —y yo nunca te mandé un mensaje tal —negó —le pedí al maestro que te llamará y te dejara saber que llegue bien, también que me llamarás a su número cuando estuvieras libre —Karasuma entrecerró sus ojos, buscando ver si le estaba mintiendo —pero nunca llamaste.

—Tu maestro me llamo pero no me dijo nada de eso —bufó —y sí que llamé, pero nunca respondió —tenía la mandíbula apretada —incluso insinuó que te habías cansado de tu vida pacífica aquí —ésto último lo dijo apartando la mirada de los ojos de ella.

Irina no entendía porqué su maestro le había dicho aquello a Karasuma y menos no avisarle que él había llamado pero lo que sí sabía era que aquello había sido de gran preocupación para él, aunque no lo dijera de forma clara.

—¿Pensaste que no volvería? —lo hizo mirarla, notando la ternura que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos claros.

—Pensé muchas cosas —sacudió la cabeza suavemente—. Tu maestro me va a pagar todo este mal trago que me ha hecho pasar —gruñó.

—Me alegra ver tu preocupación por mi, Karasuma —acarició sus pómulos con la punta de sus dedos, no queriendo hacerse ilusiones sobre el motivo de que él estuviera preocupado —no me iría sin decirte, tonto —se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y depositó un beso en la mejilla masculina —ya luego le llamaré para saber qué estaba pensando —se desligó con sutileza de la prisión de sus brazos y se volvió para tomar la maleta que aún yacía en el suelo.

Él se sorprendió de notar con cuanta facilidad ella se había escurrido de entre sus brazos y pensó que así podía ser con la misma facilidad que ella podría irse y no volver jamás.

Con un movimiento veloz le quito la maleta de las manos y soltó el aire entre los dientes apretados.

—Irina —ella le miró, ladeando el rostro y el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. ¿Tú me amas? —la pregunta le tomó tan de sorpresa que la cabeza le dio vueltas.

—¿Q-qu-qué estas preguntando, Karasuma? —balbuceó, roja como la grana y apartando la mirada de aquellos penetrantes y oscuros ojos.

—Quiero saber si me amas o no —Irina no sabía si creer que aún estaba dormida en el avión o alguien había usurpado la imagen del pelinegro. ¡¿Qué era aquello?!

—N-no habría regresado de no h-hacerlo —respondió en voz baja. Se sentía muy tonta, muy expuesta y no le gustaba. Él podía preocuparse por ella, pero nunca había dado indicios de que el sentimiento fuera recíproco, a pesar de que cuando se había marchado le había dicho que era para que pensara sobre ello, sabía que era tan denso sobre aquellas cosas que no había captado del todo sobre lo que le hablaba.

—Bien —asintió él, satisfecho con su respuesta, como si por ahora aquello valiera todo el infierno que había pasado en las últimas semanas.

—¿B-bien? —inquirió ella, sintiendo que estaba a punto de darle un ataque, definitivamente se estaba perdiendo de algo allí.

—Así es —se inclinó y la cargo sobre su hombro con un movimiento, como si fuera un saco de patatas —si no hubieras regresado, yo habría ido por ti al final —musitó.

—¡¿Ka-Karasuma?! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡B-bájame! —él la ignoro y la llevo así hasta la habitación—. ¿Qué estás diciendo de que habrías ido a buscarme, acaso tú...? —Karasuma dejó la maleta a un lado y la dejó caer sobre la cama con suavidad.

—No te puedo asegurar que vayas a escuchar esto de mi parte muchas veces —se aflojó la corbata mientras la mantenía encerrada entre su cuerpo y la cama —pero yo también te amo, Irina —la rubia se quedó quieta, mirándolo como si no lo creyera —no te habría pedido vivir conmigo de no ser así —suspiró e inclinó un poco la cabeza —a pesar de lo infantil e increíblemente molesta que puedes resultar a veces —concluyó con una extraña y sorprendente suave voz, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

Dos lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas femeninas, provocando sorpresa en él.

—Eres un estúpido, Karasuma —sollozo, volviendo la mirada —un tonto, mira que decirme estas cosas después de tanto tiempo.

—A veces puedo serlo —limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas y le volvió el rostro hacía sí —si te quedas a mi lado, jamás te dejaré ir —aseguró con firmeza—. Será un asunto para toda la vida.

Ella alzó el rostro, rozando sus narices mientras lágrimas caían silenciosas de sus ojos.

—Te has tardado bastante, _bakasuma_ —una ceja le tembló al pelinegro ante el mote, pero decidió no decir nada —y sí, estoy dispuesta a estar en este asunto junto a ti, para toda la vida —soltó una risilla nerviosa, aún no creyendo del todo lo que pasaba.

Karasuma inhalo profundamente y asintió con lentitud.

—Bien —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que la hizo estremecer —muy bien —volvió a afirmar antes de cubrir los labios femeninos con los suyos, besándola con lentitud, como si quisiera transmitirle sus sentimientos, como si temiera romperla.

Y aquello fue más de lo que Irina podía aguantar, sentía que su cabeza tenía un cortocircuito, nunca se había sentido tan mimada por él en ese sentido y aquello la estaba volviendo loca, quería tocarlo y demostrarle que ella por igual...

—Sea lo que sea que haya provocado esto, lo agradezco —musitó ella contra sus labios, enterrando sus dedos en los cabellos de su nuca mientras cambiaba el ritmo del beso a uno más pasional.

Karasuma fue a replicar algo pero la lengua juguetona de ella acariciando su labio inferior le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Por ahora todo lo demás podía esperar, por ahora solo quería embriagarse de ella. Solo quería estar con ella.

 **-** **/-/-**

—¿Crees que ese _kreten_ **¹** de Karasuma haya caído en cuenta de sus sentimientos por nuestra _mali_ **²** Irina? —Olga miró a Lovro que tomaba de su taza de café de forma despreocupada.

—Bueno, si no lo hace, es porque es un _kreten_ de los grandes —Lovro tenía su ceño fruncido. Había sido cosa de su esposa que le entregará aquel mensaje a Karasuma y que tampoco le respondiera las llamadas, a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea.

Pero ella era su mujer y ella mandaba. Olga había querido saber si aquello haría que el agente japonés admitiera sus sentimientos por Irina. No podía decir con certeza si había funcionado, era un asunto de probabilidades y no podía decir con certeza que todo había ido como un asesinato bien planificado.

Y si aquello no funcionaba, bueno, siempre existían un plan B y C.

* * *

 **Nota:** _Kreten_ **¹** es idiota y _Mali_ **²** es pequeña, ambas son palabras serbias.

* * *

 **-/-/-**

—¿Medio Oriente? —Miho tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Takeo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, escuché a Irina-san decir que iría allí luego de viajar a Serbia —el joven tenía cara de preocupación —y no hay misión alguna asignada para tal sitio y tú eres la encargada de… —se interrumpió al ver que ella alzaba una mano en señal de alto.

—No, tienes que estar confundido. Irina-san nunca dijo que iba a ir a Medio Oriente, su maestro, Lovro-san, es quien va a realizar algunas investigaciones allí y por eso ella quiso ir antes de que él partiera de Serbia.

—Espera, ¿qué? —los ojos cafés de Takeo se abrieron con pánico y sorpresa—. Tú...

—Lo sé porque era conmigo que Irina-san estaba hablando de ello —Miho se acomodó los lentes por el puente de la nariz—. No has comentado esto con nadie más, ¿cierto? Hay que evitar malos entendidos —escuchó como Takeo tragaba en seco.

—Ka-Karasuma-san —Miho cubrió su rostro con su mano y suspiró, mientras Takeo sudaba y temblaba—. ¡Me va a matar! —exclamó.

Miho negó con su cabeza, sabiendo que cuando Karasuma-san supiera la verdad... Takeo y su bocota dándole más trabajo.

—¿Crees que es buen momento para comprar agua bendita y ajo? —musitó Takeo.

—Karasuma-san no es un vampiro, idiota —puso sus ojos en blanco.

—No, es para cambiar de trabajo y volverme cazador de vampiros —trago en seco de nuevo —es mejor cambiar de trabajo que aguantar la ira de Karasuma-san.

—Q-qué va, Takeo-kun —negó, tratando de infundirle esperanzas —seguro que Karasuma-san se lo toma con calma —él la miró de forma desesperanzadora y Miho empezó a implorar internamente a los cielos por él.

 **-/-/-**

Karasuma tenía los dientes apretados al escuchar la versión de los hechos por parte de Irina.

—No tiene sentido que me involucre en una batalla donde yo no obtendré ganancia alguna —negó ella, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del pelinegro —sino me envían de misión, yo no tengo nada que buscar allá —alzó su rostro, buscando los ojos oscuros del hombre.

—Entonces es Lovro quien irá para allá —Irina asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa —dijo que son asuntos personales —depositó un beso en su mandíbula —así que pensaste que los había engañado.

—Fue un pensamiento fugaz el cual reprimí de inmediato —acarició la mejilla de ella con sus nudillos —me negué a pensar que la mujer en la cual deposite mi confianza me había traicionado —la sonrisa de Irina se amplio mientras se sentía extasiada por su caricia.

La hizo volver a acomodar su rubia cabeza sobre su pecho y respiro tranquilamente. Ya lo demás le importaba poco, lo importante es que ella estaba allí consigo y permanecería a sí por mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Aunque no lo diría en voz alta, la había añorado más de lo que podía expresar y no quería volver a pasar por aquella tormenta de emociones angustiantes de nuevo.

Y sobre Takeo, sus cejas temblaron al pesar en su subordinado, ya pensaría luego en un castigo para él.

Por su parte, un escalofrío recorrió al susodicho que solo musitaba que solo había querido ayudar.

 **—Fin—**

Otro **KaraIri** para el alma, _¡yaaay!_ En su momento me costó bastante, porque es más acciones de **Karasuma** que de **Irina** y saben lo denso y difícil que es ese hombre, trate de quedarme lo más fiel a él _(a ambos, en verdad)_ pero aún así siento que hay **OOC** _(aunque creo eso en casi todos mis escritos xD)_.

Realmente fue divertido escribirlo a pesar del reto de la personalidad de **Karasuma**. El título de " _Permanencia_ " lo tome por el significado de permanecer en un mismo lugar, queriendo decir esto que **Irina** siempre se permanecerá junto a **Karasuma** , pase lo que pase.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura y me compartan lo que les parece. Un abrazo~

¡Ja ne~!

 **Iniciado:** _14 Enero, 2017._

 **Concluido:** _29_ _Enero, 2017._

 **Revisado y corregido:** _11 Mayo, 2017._


End file.
